1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to firearms and, more specifically, to a compact action spring and buffer assembly for semi and fully automatic firearms.
2. Background of Related Art
The AR15 and AR10 family of firearms have utilized either the standard rifle or carbine action spring and buffer system since being invented.
A variety of recoil systems have been invented for use with the AR family of firearms and all have been in either the rifle or carbine configuration.
Attempts have been made over the years to make recoil assemblies more compact, but reliability has suffered as a result, leaving only the rifle and carbine recoil assembly suitable as a reliable option. In an effort to meet the need for a more compact recoil assembly, manufacturers like LWRC International and Troy Industries have radically altered the Original Equipment Manufacturing (“OEM”) bolt carrier. Altering the OEM bolt carrier has many disadvantages including costly proprietary replacement parts, changes to assembly/disassembly procedures, loss of buffer weight tune-ability and limited compatibility with other OEM components.